


not right now

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hop challenges Gloria to a battle when he really shouldn't have.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Peecember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 16





	not right now

Hop is trying to move as quickly as he can, in the hopes that he can make it to the Pokemon Center before he is forced to give up on that little goal. He is so close to civilization that there are plenty of other trainers around, so he would have to turn back and go quite a ways to get the privacy he needs to do this outside. That is why he is more focused on moving forward, to somewhere that he can stock up for his next gym battle, and also empty his aching bladder, which is getting worse by the second.

Fortunately, he is right where he needs to be, crossing into the next town right on schedule, and ready to hunt for the Pokemon Center. He is distracted immediately, though, because he spots a familiar face, and flags her down as he runs forward, shouting, “Gloria! Gloria!”

He can’t help but get excited whenever he sees her, and he is always excited to be able to run into her on the road. The two of them have been inseparable for so long that it is weird being apart on their journey. Plus, she’s his rival, so he has to challenge her whenever he has the chance.

“How about a battle? Let’s see how far my greatest rival has come!” he cries, as soon as he is in earshot.

Gloria laughs a bit, as she often does when he gets excited, and replies, “You’re on!”

A sharp twinge from his bladder reminds him that this is not actually the best time for that. “Oh, but not right now, though! Maybe later, after…” For some reason, the idea of admitting to her that he needs to pee first is too embarrassing, even though they have known each other since they were small.

She looks surprised. “What? No way, you just flagged me down and challenged me! I was about to head over to the gym, and I’m out of here once that’s over.” She says it with the confidence that she is going to win, but with how far she has come so far, he doesn’t doubt that. “Let’s do it right now!”

“But, Gloria…”

“You challenged me, so now you gotta make good on that!” she teases him, and he knows that the only way he is getting out of this is if he tells her that he’s just going to the bathroom first. Which he doesn’t want to do, because it’s really embarrassing, so he decides he can hold it a little bit longer.

“Fine, fine, let’s go!” he agrees, and they get their battle started. Gloria is getting better all the time, often leaving him worried that he is being left behind, but right now, he is far more worried about the state of his bladder. Even though they have only just started, he’s already starting to think that this might not have been such a good idea after all.

Gloria is good, and always beats him, but he never makes it easy for her, which makes this last quite a while. Hop starts trembling a bit, as he tries his best to keep his mind off of how badly he needs to pee, while he does his best to give Gloria a run for her money, wondering if he actually stands a chance of beating her this time. He just can’t keep his mind off his desperation though, no matter how hard he tries.

And then he remembers the worst part of it all, something he should have remembered from the start, rather than acting on impulse. _Inteleon._

Both of the Pokemon that Lee gave them have reached their final stages recently, and Inteleon has been a pain to deal with even since he was a Sobble, what with Hop having taken Scorbunny along with him. He would already be concerned for Cinderace, but right now, he is a little more concerned for himself. Can he really take all of the sprays of water right now? Already, he can hardly hold still, and that might end up being way too much for him. Except he can’t exactly call for a timeout in the middle of a battle, and the only thing he can do is try and see this through to the end, wondering why Gloria has not notice his embarrassing desperation by now.

After all, he can’t hold still at all, and once Inteleon is out, that only makes it that much harder for him. He isn’t going to make it, not at this rate, and Gloria is just acting like nothing unusual is going on, while he squirms and can barely call out moves to Cinderace, because he is so close to fully wetting himself, right there in front of her, in the middle of the battle.

And then he does.

Just like that, he suddenly loses all focus on everything else, and Inteleon lands the final blow on Cinderace, and he can’t even worry about it, and Gloria does not celebrate her victory, because she’s too busy staring at Hop, who has a hand between his legs, crying, “No, no, not now!”

It would not take a genius to figure out what was happening, and he knows that Gloria can tell just what it is that has him so freaked out right now. She calls back Inteleon and steps closer to him, concern written all over her face, but he looks away, finally dropping his hand. His pants are dark enough that they actually don’t show that much, but it doesn’t really matter, because she definitely already knows what happened.

“That’s why you wanted to wait to battle,” she says. He just nods, not sure if he trusts his voice to speak right now. Gloria sighs and says, “You know, you could have said something. It’s just like that time when we were kids and your bro’s match went on too long, but you were so glued to the telly-”

“Please don’t remind me,” Hop groans. The last thing he needs is for her to drag up a mostly repressed memory of the _other_ time he pissed himself in front of her.

“Sorry. Look, um,” she says, looking sheepish, “why don’t we get you to a Pokemon Center? I can help you, no one else can even tell unless they’re looking close, so…”

“Thanks, Gloria. I just…” He hangs his head. “Feel real stupid right now.”

“Stop beating yourself over it, it’s already over,” she says, doing her best to cheer him up. There is something a little off about her tone, and the way she can’t seem to look directly at him, but he is sure that he’s just imagining that. Or she’s just feeling secondhand embarrassment for him.

That has to be it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
